Spahk
Spahk is the main character of the Spahk Comics. He is depicted as "awesomely supreme". Personality Spahk is a Spike, but edited. Spahk wears deal with it glasses (which are special, as shown in Missing Chetta). Spahk's first ever appearance was Spahk VS Arms, and later got a comic for himself, hence the creation of the wiki. Spak is depicted as a cool guy, wearing a "Quinslinger" Arm. He is depicted as a "cool looking guy" as in (almost) every comic, he usually saves people. Friends and Enemies Spahk is popular for his strength in his world, and his friends are mostly also Super Mario enemies which are edited. Spahk has a crush, namely Arle, and hates Spikey Mikey, Awctobamber, Not Yu & Rei, and even more. He has a rivalry with Fishy Boopkins, who is depicted as the villain in Spahk's early days when he was created. Name Origin Despite it sounding like a corruption of Spark, it is actually a corruption of Spike, an enemy from the Super Mario series. Because of the name origin, this has lead many other characters named Spike to "be like" Spahk. TQOSE He also appeared in TQOSE as a recommended character. He rarely speaks, and rather isn't shown using his awesome powers, such as his Le Armerang. *In Episode 1, Spahk says he's a member of "MrYokaiAndWatch902", although he's actually a member and founder of Spahk Gang 0001. *In Episode 2, he does nothing. Despite being able to barrel roll (cartwheel) a mile in one minute, he does nothing but (possibly) run. He does not either punch Toothbrush out. *In Episode 3, he got one vote, which Mr. Yokai assumes that the vote was made by Rillers. Again, Spahk does nothing, most likely just stand out because he loves Arle more. Additionally, MARRIAGE. *In Episode 4, like plenty of the contestants, nothing happened. *In Episode 5, he did nothing. This however, makes sense, because Spahk doesn't cry. At all. *In Episode 6, Spahk finally did something, and that's do a robot dance, saying "So (muted, check this if you want to know what he said)." in a robotic voice. This startled Mr. Yokai, as Spahk wouldn't say something like that. At all. *In Episode 7, for an unknown reason he became the host, but it's probably because Rillers liked this page. Spahk challenged people to do a quiz show with the first question being "Olla Xuoop Mullek?". Pretty much all the questions however were Gibberish. After two gibberish questions, he asked what's Paint + Paper (although, well, normally he's extremely smart with an IQ of 500). The answer was somehow Rainbow. The last question was "What OC was created of Spahk?", the answer was Mr. Yokai. Mountainy surprisingly had psychic powers, and guessed the correct answer Mr. Yokai. Spahk shivers when he mentions his team is up for elimination, though at no point of any Spahk comics does Spahk shiver in fear. Well, kinda. **He additionally "becomes" "friends" with IHHOS. *In Episode 8, Spahk encourages Rapunzel, but surprisingly (to him) Rapunzel was eliminated. Spahk, after the challenge, says he's going to miss Rapunzel, although Spahk isn't best buds with Rapunzel and more with Arle. He also appears in Mr. Yokai's TQOSE. *In Episode 1, Spahk killed Crate by throwing him into Mountainy, killed Mountainy by punching him into a ghost zappie, explained to Majikal that splitting into multiple Wunsies is cheating, and went into camo status and broke the fourth wall. He became a team leader in 1st place. *In Episode 2, Spahk TRIED to make an attempt for everybody to use Cloudy, but Cloudy refused. This is the first time where one of Spahk's attempt to help is useless. Later, he threatens Battery that Battery would be kicked from the team for killing teammates. He then waited for Knaxles to come. It's unknown what would happen if the Knaxles team GOT their (basically, if Jorky didn't shoot Vanellope), but because you're reading this, what would've happened is that the Spahk team will suddenly rush to the finish line. Trivia *When he was introduced in the old SSLW, he was confused as a combination. *Currently, a delay is put on Spahk comics. The reason is because Mr. Yokai is busy with stuff. Gallery Grand Spahk.png|Spahk. Category:OSC Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males